A closing tool of this type is known from WO 2004/009484 . The known closing tool comprises a gripping device formed of a plurality of gripping segments which are grouped around a center line in a circular fashion. In use, the center line coincides with the center line of the container. The gripping segments are capable of approaching and moving away from the center line to a limited extent. This embodiment is to compensate for small tolerances which may appear on a regular basis, even if the production of the closures is carried out with utmost care, so as to reduce the error rate of closures that cannot be screwed on. To this end, the gripping segments are received in a holder in a manner radially displaceable towards the center line, and are loaded by springs in the direction of their closing position. One of the springs is placed around the outer circumference of the gripping segments in the form of an O-ring and presses the gripping segments towards the center line. Another spring acts axially towards the center line and presses the gripping segments against a holding plate provided on the lower side of the closing tool so as to produce an increased friction. However, the opening force of the gripping segments to pick up the closure has to be applied as the closing tool is pressed onto the closure in order to pick it up. The closing tool is pressed onto the closure from above. At the same time, a beveled intake on the gripping segments ensures that the closure can force the gripping segments apart in the radial direction, both against the force of the annular spring and the frictional force on the support plate, until the closure abuts against a stop inside the tool. Both the O-ring spring and the friction on the support plate then ensure that the gripping segments do not drift apart more, allowing the closure to be retained. The load margin of an O-ring is limited, however, so that only small differences in the closure sizes can be covered.